News:Small change to Friday's Chat Trivia.
Okay, so Delf and I have been talking and realized that we got side-tracked and the trivia time..didn't work out so we are going to push the 3pm trivia to 7pm on the 26th of February. =] I hope that will make it a lot easier for more players who couldn't make the first one ...make this one. Now, that ..that problem is fixed, I would like to address something that I have noticed. I am not sure if everyone realizes this or not, but...Me, Delf, Evana, and Kah are the only people with the ability to post active chat events. So the concern that another mod might be better at reaching more time zone is not possible at the moment. Delf and I are trying to figure out the best times to do these, so the first couple will be trial and error. But in time, we will have a set time to do chat trivias. Secondly, not only are we doing this to better the community and give you guys something to look forward too and just something fun. We are doing this on our time. We are sitting here looking up questions, generating prizes, delievering prizes, and running the contests. Please, give us a break. I will also like to take this time to give every mod a high-five for doing an amazing job. We have an amazing team, who all do something to help the site out. While some of us are moderating chat, the others are going through mod reports. Some are redoing the site art, some are trying to going through new accounts. If it wasn't for each and every mod, we wouldn't have the site we have now. Please....when you see a player with a star, no matter if it is green or gold, appeciate them. I know I do. Great job everyone!!!!! Okay, I also want to thank EVERYONE who has wished me a happy birthday. I am so excited to be able to not only share it with you guys, but give you guys something back in return. It is going to be really exciting. There are a lot things that go into a chat birthday party/learning event about February....Like hats and baking a cake and giving out drinks like milkshakes or finding confetti for the party. Now that is a fun trip to the store huh? Plus you all know Mek just LOVES rainbows What a fun event we will have. Note: Now, Delf and I are two different people with two different plans for the chat events. We try to make it where we give out roughly the same things, but please, do not get annoyed if something is giving out at one trivia and not the other. YAY!!!!! Olympic Trivia will be held on Sunday 21st February at 11AM FP time. February Trivia will be held on Friday 26th February at 7PM FP time. Happy birthday to ME! woooo!!!! ''-coughs- Sorry! Note: If any players have ideas for future chat events, or ideas for other contests, or might just have ideas how to better the events we have now. Feel free to message me with those details. We love free-back and would love to get some ideas for you guys. =]]]''